


Week of Reyux

by EjBlaKit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Each chapter is a new story, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reyux, prompts, reyux week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EjBlaKit/pseuds/EjBlaKit
Summary: ~~Reyux Week 2017~~Each Chapter is labelled as the prompt. Enjoy!





	1. Love

Hux does not feel love.

It is a petty emotion and he is far above such insignificant things. 

When Rey smiles at him, it is not love that he feels. When she laughs it is not love. When she glances at him when she thinks he isn't aware, it is most certainly not love. 

No. Love is a pale facsimile. Hux is built for so much more than that. So when Rey confronts him with tears clinging to her lashes, cheeks splotchy with her distress, Hux tells her that he definitely does not love her. 

It unsurprisingly is not taken very well. Predictably she does not provide him a chance to elaborate, so he bites his tongue and watches as she leaves the apartment in a flurry of keys and anger. She is presumably with Finn for the next three days, unresponsive to texts and calls, refusing to respond to any message he leaves. 

It gives him ample time to construct a response that will make her happy. It also forces him to analyse feelings he had been content to simply slip under his usually strict radar. While Millicent enjoys the excessive ear rubs and scratches, Hux muses on what exactly he must say. He will not lie to her, for that is fundamental to their cohabitation. And she does not deserve lies. She is far too important to him for such a neglect of basic rights. 

When she finally returns, dark rings around her eyes, face pale and demeanour listless, Hux is waiting for her. It is near midnight and he has barely slept as well. That is perhaps a weakness on his behalf. He has not been to work either, and that in and of itself is quite telling to his state of mind. Hux always attends to his work. They will not go to sleep this unsettled, so she sits stiffly yet willingly when he offers her a seat, her favourite one with the frayed pillows and worn throw rug. In the morning it is bathed in natural sunlight, and Millicent curls around her shoulders while she drinks her first tea of the day. 

He does not take her hands in his, knowing that she would reject him right now. She needs a chance to collect herself in his presence, much as he needs to convince her that this should not be their last night together in their home. So he talks. He begins in the way that he know she hates. His voice is level, tone clipped, because he needs to get this out before she gives up and flees again.

Not that she will.

Rey is a warrior at heart.

She is a survivor, and he tells her as much.

Hux tells her that he does not love her, and he cannot love her. His father taught him that love is a false emotion. His mother showed him why. It wasn't until he met Rey that he truly understood.

It was the little things, at first. The wrinkle in her nose, or the flash of teeth in an uncertain smile that developed a hopefulness in him. It was not love. Then it was the sparkle of laughter in her hazel gaze that imbued addiction. The smell of her hair freshly washed stirred in him the feeling of dependence. The wisps of chestnut curling about her ears after a storm gave him a sense of familiarity. But none of it was love.

Her mocking tones made him feel small, her laughter made him feel big. When she was hurt he felt overly protective, when she was morose he felt helplessly adrift. When she wore her well-loved t-shirt, the one that no longer had a hem, and the neck was so stretched it slipped off one shoulder repeatedly, Hux felt a mixture of resignation and contentment. Good grades from her college course filled him with pride. Her habit of leaving used dishes in the sink filled him with a sense of disgruntled homeliness. The way she tore her napkins to shreds in restaurants was annoying, but he would never ask her to stop, regardless of the looks the waiter gave them. 

When she worked night shifts he was adrift, empty without her eye-rolling or stubborn refusal to back down from an argument, regardless of how well she knew the topic. He found himself going to bed earlier, simply so that he might see her before he had to depart for work. He was jealous of Millicent's apparent favouritism of Rey over himself and he utterly detested the way Rey made quiches. He tolerated her friend Poe, but was quite fond of Finn, regardless of how much the three hugged and cuddled and sat on one another like they were in some strange clothed orgy. He thought the way she brushed her teeth was strange, and the way she put on one sock, one shoe, then the second sock and second shoe was adorable, no matter how late they were running. 

The way she fiddled with her earrings nervously was endearing, her loud snoring in the early hours of the morning was rage inducing, and the gentleness of her hand over his demanded butterflies to suddenly inhabit his stomach. When they kissed with tongue and teeth and harsh touches he felt lust and passion and need.

No, Hux did not feel love for her. Love was a very incorrect term for the range and depth of emotions he found himself bombarded with for Rey. While others may be content to label it so simply, Hux was not. He did not have a word sufficient or succinct enough to encompass the entirety of everything she made him feel, and so he simply took her hands in his and squeezed them gently now that his oration was at its end.

After a brief moment Rey squeezed back.

In his heart, Hux quietly redefined the definition of love as Rey. He supposed that term might do.


	2. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this, so I apologise for any weirdness.

"You're a dancer!" The words hung in the air, almost visible to Hux as his heart stopped. His mothers delighted praise had fallen on deaf ears, the proud look of his father almost completely missed. He waited nervously for Rey to correct them as his Mother regaled them with her life as a ballet dancer, of how Brendol had seen her on stage and known he'd simply had to have her. But she didn't. Rey simply smiled and laughed and nodded along, playing the wonderful girlfriend, the possibly enraptured future daughter-in-law.

"I didn't know you attended shows," Brendol cut in through a lull in the conversation, gripping Hux's heart in a vice like grip. It wasn't that Rey would be embarrassed, Lord knew she could fight her own battles. It wasn't that he disapproved of her passion either, he fully supported her enthusiasm for her sport, and the obvious fitness she gained. No, it was the fear of what his parents would say, of how they would treat her if they knew.

"I don't," Hux answered, glancing nervously at Rey. She flashed him a hazel wink, a small smile playing on her lips spelled trouble. "We met through some friends."

Before they could escape with the end of the meal Rey casually let slip that she had a performance coming up at the theatre, that there were still tickets if the Hux's were so inclined. Hux held his tongue as his parents eagerly accepted, completely unaware of what they were in for. Rey dragged him away before he broke and told them. 

"She's so lovely," his mother said for the millionth time as Hux pulled into the parking lot exactly one week later. 

"I know she is," Hux agreed. 

"And so talented! A dancer, and she teaches her own classes as well? Has she thought of running her own studio?"

"She's best friends with the owner of the studio she works at. She doesn't have time between that and her day job to run a proper studio." Hux held the door open for her, his father already out and stretching his arms, waiting for them. His mother nodded knowingly. 

Hux honestly didn't know how Rey managed it. _He_ was supposed to be the silver-tongued devil, and yet his parents who knew everything about everyone were absolutely none the wiser about Rey's life. She let slip bits a pieces, of course, though it was mostly to mess with Hux's head and boost his stress levels. She enjoyed watching him squirm, and possibly enjoyed his revenge for it even more. They'd discovered that there were some stress relievers that were quite fun when two people were involved. So of course his parents assumed she was a ballet dancer, that it was her career, and that she taught on the side. He wondered what his Father would make of Rey's dirt stained clothes and steel-capped boots that lived permanently in the entry hall of their apartment. 

Rey was no elegant lady and he'd be damned if he'd have her any other way.

They were running late, of course, so that people would notice when they walked in, dressed in their best to make a statement to the fine folks. Of course that meant that his parents missed the signage, and took absolutely no notice of the men and women still loitering around the bar in jeans and skimpy dresses. Hux ushered them to their seats, glad that the stage was curtained off and vaguely wishing he'd planned with Rey to record their expressions. He didn't think he had it in himself to actually watch it happen live. All he wanted to do was sink into the floor as it was. He was supposed to be supporting Rey, and all he could do was wallow in abject terror at what was about to happen.

This was all Rey's fault. That stupid, amazing, beautiful woman. This was her doing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the show is about to begin!" A voice rang over the sound system, cutting through the chatter in the audience.

A hush fell with the first few beats of the music.

And then Hux's parents were educated on what pasties and sparkly g-strings looked like on both women and men. 

From the corner of his eye Hux watched as his mother raised a horrified hand to her mouth, his father's head swivelling rapidly in Hux's direction with ugly fury. But Hux ignored them because there she was. The love of his life doing what she loved to do most. 

Rey was garbed like an angel. Literally. Her white bikini stood out against her golden skin, a light cape flowing about her shoulders and billowing with each deliberately sweeping step. Her seven inch silver heels shone in the spotlight, sparkling like her eyes no doubt where. He knew the routine inside and out, could close his eyes and name every move she needed to perform to each corresponding chord, but he didn't. He let it all wash away and simply enjoyed as her hand grasped the pole and her body rolled, pure fluidity curving through her. And then the cape was gone with a flourish and she was upside down, spinning, ankles locked as she gyrated to the music. 

Hux wasn't sure if his parents were even still beside him as Rey dropped down the pole, catching herself before she hit the floor. The audience predictably gasped and then cheered as she unfurled and slid across the floor, rear end rising and rocking side to side with the music. And then she was on the static pole, using her own momentum to spin herself around, her body arrow straight as she faced the bronze support beam, then her leg was hooked on and she was moving again. 

He loved the duality of her, how she was silk on stage and coarse wool in her daily life. She was such a multi-faceted woman, and so incredibly vivacious in everything she did. Their match should never have worked, never in a thousand years, and yet their complete and utter opposite natures had locked them into a difficult and completely rewarding battle of wills and personalities. 

Rey was upside down again, favouring the split grip as she pulled her butt backwards, away from the pole, legs straightening. She made it look so effortless as her legs parted into a static v, her torso facing the ceiling for a moment before twisting to the audience, legs now in a V to the side as she held her entire body horizontal to the ground, lowering in such a slow and controlled manner Hux could barely place this woman with the one who had cursed and laughed and battled to even learn the move. 

She rolled and spun and gyrated some more, slipping back to the other pole, spinning around it, hair flicking, smile infectious as she had her fun. And then it was over. She was blowing kisses to the audience as the lights went dim.

"What is this?" Brendol Hux demanded quietly after the screams and applause had died down. 

"Pole dancing." Hux answered, palms stinging slightly from how loudly he'd clapped, throat aching from the whistles and yells. It was so unlike himself and he honestly didn't care.

"Oh my." His mother said, eyes still glued to the stage as the next woman fought for her place in the competition.

"Did you like it?" Rey asked breathlessly, sliding into the empty seat beside Hux halfway through the next performance. 

"You were amazing." Hux wrapped his arms around her, uncaring of the sweat still clinging to her. She was in a t-shirt and track pants now, her stage makeup slightly smeared. 

"What did you think?" She asked, leaning past him to speak to his parents.

"Well-" Hux's mother began.

"You do this for a living?" Brendol Hux demanded, eyes darting to her face and then away, as though she were standing naked in front of him. 

"Oh, no," Rey laughed. "I do contracting for my day job, digging holes and laying cement. This is for fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do pole dancing and I love it. If you don't know the move I reference, it's because every studio uses different terminology, just to make life harder =P Because defying gravity isn't hard enough already!
> 
> Fun fact: I did a Static V once and it felt AMAZING. And then it felt like I was going to break both wrists. They're also super easy to get out of. Extra bonus!


End file.
